


"Thank you, Erik"

by Shaliara



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just quiet laundry in an autumn evening in Westchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thank you, Erik"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



> I enjoyed doing this so much it hurts :) For the Secret Mutant Exchange 2011.
> 
> She asked for domesticity and laundry in her third prompt and also in likes. She liked powers and using powers for daily things IS MY KINK. So here you have Erik and Charles in an autumn laundry evening with Erik using his powers to iron... I suppose Charles is grateful Erik volunteered for ironing since it's "easier" for him... also, to do stuff togheter. Not that Erik is complaing about Charles' thanks at all.

  



End file.
